


The Whole World (In His Hands)

by TheDefenestrator



Series: When They Meet on the Meteor [7]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dave Cares About His Friends, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Handholding, Humor, I'm Not Sure If This Counts As Humor Anymore, It's More Like Fluff, John Cares About His Friends, John is a badass, Karkat Cares About His Friends, Meteor Meeting, Oh My God I'm Sorry For That Pun, Short, Stopping the Meteor, The Windy Thing, Well Whatever, tiny!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefenestrator/pseuds/TheDefenestrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wasn't really expecting this much of a height difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole World (In His Hands)

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting as of: [7837](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007837)  
> Jossed as of: [7840](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007840)
> 
> [Illustration](http://vitreouscalligrapher.tumblr.com/image/44500802556) by [VitreousCalligrapher](http://www.vitreouscalligrapher.tumblr.com)

\-- show meteorlog --

TG: i have to admit john  
TG: i thought you would be taller  
TG: which is saying something because i thought youd be pretty short really  
TG: i mean  
TG: i know those viewports made everyone look really small  
TG: but i thought they were scaled or whatever  
TG: youre like half an inch tall  
EB: hey, it's not my fault jade didn't change me back! the second we got here, she teleported off somewhere.  
EB: let me tell you, it's a long way to space when you're measuring height in millimeters!  
TG: where is jade anyway?  
TG: i thought she was supposed to stop the meteor when we arrived  
EB: i'm not sure.  
EB: why, do you have a problem with it being me instead?  
TG: i kinda do actually  
TG: you faced down a meteor moving at the speed of light  
TG: when you were unsure if the windy thing would even work  
TG: and smaller than my fucking thumb  
TG: im not really cool with that  
EB: hey, it worked out didn't it? i'm sure jade has a really good reason she couldn't do it herself.  
EB: besides, i couldn't just let you guys go past or crash into something!  
EB: jade probably knew i could handle it.  
TG: john  
TG: your height threw you off so much you couldnt keep yourself straight in the air  
TG: you refused to back off when it looked like it wasnt going to work  
TG: you used so much energy stopping the fucking thing that you couldnt even fly anymore  
TG: and i literally had to grab you out of the air before you plummeted to your untimely and emotionally scarring death  
EB: but...  
TG: john  
TG: karkat flipped out so hard he passed out  
EB: it wasn't that bad, dave!  
TG: you are literally sitting in the palm of my hand right now  
TG: i suggest you not argue


End file.
